<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Heart of the Vampire Jungwon{The Red Sun} by Renny_Joey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863134">The Heart of the Vampire Jungwon{The Red Sun}</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renny_Joey/pseuds/Renny_Joey'>Renny_Joey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN (Band), ITZY (Band), UNIQ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:00:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renny_Joey/pseuds/Renny_Joey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jungwon wakes up in a middle forest. He knows he has to look for the Red Sun, but he knows hecan't do it alone. He meets a boy in forest and the boy decides to help Jungwon on his quest. On their adventure they meet new people both good and bad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jungwon wake up…Wake up Jungwon…WAKE UP JUNGWON!”</p>
<p>“Huh?” I said out loud.</p>
<p>I looked at my surroundings, but nobody was anywhere. I remember nothing, but my head hurts badly. I stood up from where I was. I heard voices from behind me. I hid behind a tree and tried to listen closely to what they were saying.</p>
<p>I heard them talking about how there were more sighting of vampires around here. When they turned around, I tried to run but, I accidentally made a noise from stepping on a tree branch. They turned around and shook their heads, most likely agreeing to walk over here to check the cause of the noise. I just hoped that they wouldn’t see me.</p>
<p>Just then, I heard someone yell “STOP” It seemed like they found something else to investigate. I looked to see where they were going and there was a boy. The people asked him some questions, and it seemed like he answered them all right because they left. Before the boy started walking, I grabbed his hand.</p>
<p>“Help me.” I said.</p>
<p>“What do you need help with?” The boy asked.</p>
<p>“Well, I am on a quest to find the Red Sun, but I can’t do it alone, and you seem worthy enough.” I said “Also can you lend me your house it’s kind of hot out here.” </p>
<p>“Uh… sure.” The boy said. “While we walk to my house, let’s introduce ourselves. I’m Sunghoon, what’s your name?”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m Jungwon.” I said.</p>
<p>We walked to his house, which took about 5 minutes. We started trusting each other more, and he also told me about his job. He is an Ice Skater. I didn’t tell him I was a vampire yet, because I didn’t want to scare him off.</p>
<p>I told Sunghoon that we would have to fight demons, vampires, and other mystical creatures. I also that there would be humans against us. </p>
<p>“How are we supposed to start this quest, if we don’t even know where to begin?” Sunghoon asked.</p>
<p>“Well, I have a friend that will help us, but I don’t know where the police station is.” I said.</p>
<p>“I could guide you to the police station.” Sunghoon said.</p>
<p>“Well, that’s good. Now lead me to it.” I said.</p>
<p>“Ok.” Sunghoon said, standing up and leading me out the door.</p>
<p>We walked for about 10 minutes before we arrived. We went inside.</p>
<p>“What do you need?” One officer asked.</p>
<p>“I’m trying to find a Heeseung. Is he here?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, you can go forward then turn left at the door and the door would lead you to his office.” The officer said.</p>
<p>“Thank you” I said, going to the door.</p>
<p>Once we arrived, I knocked on the door.</p>
<p>“Come in!” I heard someone say, most likely Heeseung.</p>
<p>We walked in and sat in the chairs. </p>
<p>“So, what are you here for?” Heeseung asked.</p>
<p>“Well, I’m here for the history book.” I said. </p>
<p>“Wha- Oh it’s you.” Heeseung said.</p>
<p>“What do you mean by ‘Oh its you.’?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Nothing, also here.” Heeseung said, handing the book to me.</p>
<p>“Thank you” I said, flipping through the pages until I found the page I want.</p>
<p>“Can you tell me about this?” I asked, pointing to a page in the book.</p>
<p>“Sure.” Heeseung replied.</p>
<p>{Assembly of the CYLX}</p>
<p>“Yibo, I think your over reacting there was just a human, no vampires.” Yeji said.</p>
<p>“I’m never wrong though, there has to be a vampire, the human just came at the wrong time.” Yibo said.</p>
<p>“There’s no point talking to you if won’t listen to me.” Yeji said annoyed, walking in a different direction.</p>
<p>Yibo sighed and walked to the conference room. There was an interview for new members. The interview starts at 2:30 and it’s 2:20. Yibo waited for the others to come. Eventually the others arrived, Yeji, Taehyun, and Taeyong. All the interviewees arrived, and the interview started. </p>
<p>At the end, they chose only 3 people, Ryujin, Chaeryeong, and Lia. Yibo congratulated the ones that passed the interview. </p>
<p>{3 hours later}</p>
<p>Lia was walking down a hallway when she got a text from Chaeryeong. “Meet me at the cafeteria.” </p>
<p>Lia walked towards the cafeteria and met up with Chaeryeong.</p>
<p>“Have you heard about Niki?” Chaeryeong asked.</p>
<p>“No, who is that?” Lia asked</p>
<p>“Well, Niki is like a test subject here and I kind of wanted to help him escape.” Chaeryeong replied, kind of embarrassed.</p>
<p>“Chaeryeong, we just got this job, we can’t already mess it up…but I’ll help you.” Lia said. “When are we going to do it?”</p>
<p>“Uh, I don’t know. I don’t even know where Niki is.” Chaeryeong answered.</p>
<p>“Let’s just ask people during the week.” Lia said.</p>
<p>“Ok!” Chaeryeong said, excited. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sean is Xiao Zhan. I'm using his english name</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thanks for telling me about the Red Sun.” Jungwon said.</p><p>“No problem.” Heeseung said.</p><p>“Actually, one last question.” Jungwon said.</p><p>“What is it?” Heeseung asked.</p><p>“Can you join us on our adventure and help us?” Jungwon asked</p><p>“No.” Heeseung said, sternly.</p><p>Jungwon sighed in disappointment. Jungwon got out of his seat, along with Sunghoon, and started heading towards the door.</p><p>“Wait!” Heeseung yelled.</p><p>“What is it?” Jungwon asked, not sparring a look.</p><p>“I’ll help you guys on your adventure…if you could find this flavor of a lollipop.” Heeseung said.</p><p>Jungwon turned around and rushed to take the lollipop out of Heeseung’s hand. Jungwon looked down and checked what flavor the lollipop was. “Cinnamon Sugar” was the flavor.</p><p>Jungwon smiled and said, “We’ll find this flavor in no time.” Jungwon grabbed Sunghoon’s wrist and pulled him out the door.</p><p>Heeseung clapped his hands’ two times and smiled. “ I wouldn’t make it that easy for you.”</p><p>{30 minutes later}</p><p>“Jungwon, it’s been 30 minutes and we’ve been to 7 different candy stores and there’s not Cinnamon Sugar flavor.” Sunghoon said, while panting for breath.</p><p>“We’ll, let’s just give up. Not like we needed Heeseung, anyway.” Jungwon said.</p><p>They walked home. While the boys were talking, they decided they would make personalized uniforms for their adventure.</p><p>They went online to find the best rated designer stores. They found one that was 5 stars. They read the reviews.</p><p>Cat Girl: Why r the workers so hot😭✋</p><p>Random boyo: Only $2 more for customized clothes, nice😎</p><p>Kpoplover354: I promise I didn’t simp for them😜</p><p>The boys decided they would go to the shop. They used a gps to find the store. Once they arrived, they opened the door.</p><p>“Welcome!” A person said.</p><p>A man walked up to them. The boys looked at the outfit he was wearing. It was a suit that had three buttons undone.</p><p>“Hello there! I’m Johnny and I will be the one helping you today.” </p><p>“Oh, hello.” The boys replied.</p><p>Johnny led the boys to a desk. He asked what the boys would want designed.</p><p>“Well. can you make an outfit kinda old styled?” Jungwon asked.</p><p>“Of course!” Johnny answered. “How many would you like?”</p><p>“Uh, 9 please.” Sunghoon answered.</p><p>“Ok. The price would be about $120.” Johnny said.</p><p>“That’s cheap.” Sunghoon said.</p><p>“It’s only cheap because you guys are cute.” A guy said.</p><p>The boys looked over to see a handsome man. He had long black hair and beautiful eyes. </p><p>“You can stop staring now.” The boy said. “I’m Hyunjin nice to meet you.” He said waving.</p><p>The boys handed $120 dollars to Johnny.</p><p>“Your order should be ready by tomorrow.” Hyunjin said.</p><p>The boys got up to leave. They waved goodbye. When the boys got back home they studied the map, but they didn’t get anywhere. They still don’t know where to go.</p><p>The boys heard a knock on the door, so they opened it. It was Heeseung.</p><p>“So did you find the lollipop?” Heeseung asked.</p><p>“Uh…No.” Sunghoon answered.</p><p>“As I thought.” Heeseung said, smiling.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Sunghoon asked.</p><p>“I made all of that flavor disappear, so there’s no way of finding it.” Heeseung answered.</p><p>“Oh..so will you help us?” Jungwon asked.</p><p>“Yeah, where’s the map.” Heeseung said.</p><p>“Right here.” Sunghoon said, pointing to the desk.</p><p>Heeseung walked over to the map and analyzed it. He got a pen and wrote things on the map.</p><p>“So the book said that the Red Sun isn’t in this world but the demon world. To get to the demon world, we have to pass through the vampire world. Since we have Jungwon with us, it should be easy. Then we have to enter the demon world, but there’s a problem. To enter the world, we have to have at least one person who’s a demon, but we don’t ave anyone so we might have to stay in the vampire world for some time.” Heeseung explained.</p><p>“Wow, so are we going to start tomorrow?” Jungwon asked.</p><p>“No, we still have to train Sunghoon.” Heeseung answered.</p><p>“Oh yeah. Well, let’s do it tomorrow!” Jungwon yelled.</p><p>The boys went to sleep. </p><p>{Assembly of the CYLX}</p><p>“Lia~” Chaeryeong whined.</p><p>“What?” Lia asked.</p><p>“There’s so much work. I hate it.” Chaeryeong said.</p><p>“Well, you shouldn’t have picked this job.” Lia said.</p><p>“But it seemed fun.” Chaeryeong said.</p><p>“Whatever you say, I guess.” Lia said, walking out.</p><p>“SEAN!” Yeji yelled.</p><p>“What?” Sean asked</p><p>“Use this syringe on Niki.” Yeji said, trying to catch her breath.</p><p>“Oh, sorry I forgot about that.” Sean said, acting clueless.</p><p>“You know, I’m not that dumb. I know your acting.” Yeji said.</p><p>“Yeah, whatever.” Sean said.</p><p>Sean took the syringe and headed where they keep Niki. He opened the door and entered the dark room. </p><p>“Niki, where are you!?” Sean yelled. “Nevermind, I see you.” Sean thought.</p><p>Sean walked over to Niki. He quickly grabbed his arm and stabbed the syringe in his arm. He pressed down, letting all the fluids go inside. Once he finished, he patched up Niki.</p><p>Niki shut his eyes in pain. Left  in the dark, once again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungwon woke up to a savory smell. He went downstairs to check where the smell was coming from. He went to the kitchen to see some soup. Heeseung and Sunghoon were both eating it. Jungwon asked for a small bowl of soup, which Sunghoon agreed to give him. Jungwon took a full spoon of the soup. Right after he put it in his mouth, he spit it back out.</p><p>"This taste horrible!" Jungwon yelled, disappointed.</p><p>"Well, maybe because you are a vampire." Heeseung said.</p><p>"I guess." Jungwon shrugged, pouting.</p><p>"Why are you pouting?" Sunghoon asked.</p><p>"I want to eat human food because it looks and smells good, but each time I eat it..it taste disgusting." Jungwon answered.</p><p>"Well, since we finished eating, we should train Sunghoon." Heeseung said.</p><p>"Yeah we should." Junwon replied.</p><p>Jungwon took Sunghoon to the backyard.</p><p>"So i'm gonna give you my weapon." Jungwon said</p><p>"Ok."Sunghoon replied</p><p>Jungwon seemed to be whispering some things. A few seconds later Sunghoon noticed that Jungwon eyes turned to a lighter shade of red. Red flames appeared around Jungwon. The flames all came together into the shape of an sphere. The flames slowly faded away, once they all went away. There was only a sword left in Jungwon's hand.</p><p>"What's that?" Sunghoon asked.</p><p>"That's Jungwon's Sword." Heeseung answered.</p><p>"A sword he owns." Sunghoon said.</p><p>"Yes that's right, the sword I know!" Jungwon said proudly. "So since you are my helper for this quest you'll need some protection so i'm giving this sword to you. Heeseung will be the one to train you because I don't want to." </p><p>Jungwon handed the sword to Sunghoon and left.</p><p>"So do you want to start?" Heeseung asked.</p><p>"Yeah." Sunghoon answered</p><p>"So first you should know what type of sword your wielding." Heeseung walked over to Sunghoon and took the sword out of his hands. "So this is the Blood Obsidian Sword. It may look easy to hold but it's actually heavier than you think." Heeseung explained</p><p>"Do you wanna try and hold it?" Heeseung asked.</p><p>Sunghoon shaked his head yes. Heeseung handed the sword to Sunghoon. Just when it landed in his hand the sword dropped.</p><p>"I'm sorry.." Sunghoon said.</p><p>"It's okay, it's not your fault, you'll get used to this sword sooner or later.</p><p>{5 Hours later}</p><p>"We've been praticing for 5 hours straight and you already got the hang of it." Heeseung said, clapping. "Your pretty much set"</p><p>"Thank you for teaching me Heeseung." Sunghoon said.</p><p>"You should thank Jungwon, if he didn't ask me to help you train I would have not helped you." Heeseung replied. </p><p>"Ah ok, I'll ask him when he comes." Sunghoon said.</p><p>Heeseung handed and bottle of water to Sunghoon who thanked him. Few minutes later Jungwon walked into the room.</p><p>"Thank you Jungwon for asking Heeseung to train me." Sunghoon said</p><p>"Ah, your welcome." Jungwon replied.</p><p>The three boys walked into the living rooom, where they watched tv. For about an hour they watched a comedy show. Jungwon got a text notification</p><p>{Jungwon'sPhone}</p><p>Yuta<br/>Your order is ready!</p><p>Jungwon<br/>Order for what, and who are you?</p><p>Yuta<br/>Oh, I wasn't here the day you ordered <br/>your clothes but i'm the owner of the<br/>store, where you ordered your clothes.</p><p>Jungwon<br/>Oh, thanks for explaining.<br/>I'll come as soon as we can.</p><p>Yuta<br/>Ah ok.<br/>See you soon!</p><p>{In real life}</p><p>"What was that?" Heeseung asked.</p><p>"Oh, our clothes are ready for pickup."</p><p>"Oh ok. Let's go then." Heeseung added.</p><p>The boys walked back to the shop. They were greeted by Hyunjin. Hyunjin walked them to Yuta's office.</p><p>"Hello, I'm Yuta. I wasn't here when you ordered your clothes." Yuta introduced</p><p>"Hello! Well i'm Sunghoon the person on the right is Heeseung and the person on the left is Jungwon." Sunghoon said.</p><p>"Well here's your clothes." Yuta said, handing the bag of clothes to Jungwon.</p><p>"Thank you!" Jungwon said.</p><p>The boys left the shop and went back home.</p><p>"So when are we starting the adventure or quest?" Sunghoon asked.</p><p>Heeseung and Jungwon both looked at eachother and shook their heads.</p><p>"Were starting tomorrow. Go to sleep early since we are getting uup early." Heeseung said</p><p>{Assembly of the CYLX}</p><p>"LIA!" Chaeryeong yelled.</p><p>"What?" Lia asked.</p><p>"Why do you keep ignoring me?" Chaeryeong answered, with a question.</p><p>"Because...your annoying." Lia said, with a smile.</p><p>"So...I want to get Niki out by today." Chaeryeong said.</p><p>"Huh?" Lia replied.</p><p>"I said I want to get Niki out by today." Chaereyong repeated.</p><p>"Oh well your doing that by yourself." Lia said, packing her thing up and leaving.</p><p>"Lia, you said we were doing this together." Chaeryeong thought.</p><p>Chaeryeong walked through the hallway but she bumped into someone.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Chaeryeong said.</p><p>"It's ok. Can you pass me the books that dropped over there." The guy asked.</p><p>"Sure." Chaeryeong said, standing up and walking towards the books. "Here you go."</p><p>"Thank you" The guy said. "I'm Sean and you are?"</p><p>"Wait..your Sean? Like the leader's close friend?" Chaeryeong asked.</p><p>"Yeah..." Sean replied, with a dissapointed tone.</p><p>The two started to walk their seperate ways. Chaeryeong finally found Lia after looking for her, for about an hour.</p><p>"Where were you? I looked everywhere for you." Chaeryeong said, breathing deeply.</p><p>"Oh i went to get some food." Lia replied.</p><p>"Well, can you get the keys from Ryujin?" Chaeryeong asked.</p><p>"Keys?...Oh the one that leads to where Niki is." Lia said. "Sure i'll get them for you....at the end of the day though."</p><p>"Ok...at least you'll get the keys for me." Chaeryeong replied.</p><p>A few hours later Lia walked to Ryujin's office and knocked on the door.</p><p>"Come in!" Ryunjin said.</p><p>Lia walked through the door and sat down on the chair.</p><p>"So..I need the keys to the entrance to where Niki is contained." Lia said.</p><p>"That was really direct." Ryujin said. "I would just give the keys to you but i'll have to ask you, why do you need the keys?"</p><p>"Oh, Chaeryeong is the one monitoring Niki today." Lia answered.</p><p>Oh the schedule must have changed, here's the keys." Ryujin said, giving the keys to Lia.</p><p>"Thank you!" Lia said, exiting Ryujin's office.</p><p>Lias walked to where Chaeryeong was standing. </p><p>"Here, have the keys i'm gonna be leaving so bye" Lia said.</p><p>"Thank you Lia!" Chaeryeong yelled. </p><p>Chaeryeong walked to the center of the building.</p><p>"Now where should I hide until it becomes dark?" Chaeryeong asked herself. "I guess in one of the lockers."</p><p>Chaeryeong didn't go out with her plan though. She just walked around and waited for the sun set. It was about 8:00p.m when she finally entered the room Niki was in.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>